


Just the right touch

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Sensation Play, Smut, Spoilers, Takes place in between chapter 13 and 14, little teensy bit of angst, older!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Ignis needs help being intimate with his lover again. (My boyfriend gave me an idea hahaha)





	Just the right touch

It tore you apart when your lover finally returned home.  
With help of Prompto and Gladiolus , Ignis had been brought to Lestallum and right to your door. When asked what happened for him to get like this he could only shake his head saying he didn't quite remember what happened as he lost consciousness during the fight with the imperials to keep them busy so Noctis could enlist the Hydraean's aid and when he came to he could not see a thing.

This had upset him greatly as he was aware that for the time being at least he would be slowing the party down. Yet even when knowing that he refused to stand down as his king needed him. As long as he needed him he would remain with him until the very end. But now Noctis had gone into the Crystal and there was naught for them to do but to prepare for his return, aid those in need as Darkness would soon fall.

This he knew too well but the first thing he wanted most...was to hear your voice again.

"Oh Ignis..." Your heart broke when seeing the man stand before you. You pulled him into a hug, startling him until he finally relaxed as his body registered it was you." This wasn't the homecoming I had planned, I apologize.." He mumbled as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer." I am so sorry.."

"No No nonono. None of that Ignis......come in..all of you.." 

Once everyone was seated with a drink in their hands they told you the entire story. As the long term lover of Ignis you had the privilege to know things only a select few were to know. Not that you would ever do anything with the information but it was nice that they thought of you as such a trustworthy person to share that classified information with. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Was the first question you asked when the threesome had stopped talking. 

" Well as for me"Gladio started." I'm going to find my Sister at Cape Caem and make sure she and the others are save...what about you Prompto? What are you gonna do in the meantime?" The big man got up from the couch as he found that he stayed too long as it was already." Me? I'm gonna go down to Hammerhead and help Cindy with things around there..perhaps help evacuate some people around the area...so I'll be parting ways with you big guy...what about Ignis." The moment the blond opened his mouth he closed it realizing the situation the other was in at the moment.

" I need some time to adjust to things so for the time being I will remain at home, I will contact the both of you if I hear any information that might aid us so not a farewell but a till we meet again.." The man tried to smile as the other two men left leaving the two of you alone. Only then could you see the pain and frustration as his hand shook. He had tried so hard to remain strong but he felt like every bit of control was slipping from him. He had gotten better, good enough not to be as slow as he was when it just happened but it wasn't enough. He could hardly fend for himself in a fight, he couldn't cook anymore and worst of all he couldn't protect you if anything happened.

"Don't do this by yourself Ignis....I'm here with you.." You softly spoke as you hugged him, holding him like he could disappear from your embrace any minute. "It's late...let's go to bed..." 

It hurt you to see him this way but what hurt you even more was that you could feel him pull away from you the following days. He tried to be independent, tried to be who he was before but reality hit him hard and reminded him every single day he was not. It made him feel weak and frustrated to no end. He found himself thinking he was unworthy of you as well and shied away from any form of intimacy with you even to the point of recoiling when you attempted to hug him.

He was never one to be overly affectionate and clingy at times but knew you were on the more affectionate side and had adjusted accordingly not minding it whatsoever so this sudden change made you think the worst. That he didn't want you anymore ..that he couldn't deal with you as well on top of being blind. So back into your shell you went.

One day Ignis had woken up to find you weren't in bed besides him. You weren't one for waking up early as you weren't a morning type of person so this was quite unusual. Reaching for his cane he called out your name to check if you were around before rising to his feet to make his way to the living room. Again he called out your name only to hear a groan coming from nearby. 

Carefully he reached out to where the sound was coming from to come in contact with the couch and soon your still half awake frame. You had been sleeping on the couch for a couple days already; you went to bed with Ignis but as soon as he was asleep you would relocate to the couch and when he would question where you were you would simply say you had gone to the bathroom. This time however he felt the blanket on you and being the smart guy he was he quickly pieced things together.

" Is that how it is?"

"How what is Ignis?"

" Oh come now...once couples sleep separate it's like the bell chiming to warn them of the end of their time together.."He spat, clearly hurt by this. But you weren't just going to lay there and take it." And who's fault is that?!?" The man before you fell silent as he heard the anger and sadness in your voice. " Ignis, ever since you came back I've been trying to help you. Trying to show you nothing would change between us. That I would still be there for you! We might not be married but I'd follow you into the Infernian's fire if that meant I could be with you! " Tears started to fall as you shouted this at him. " But you...you pushed me away, closed yourself off to me like you didn't want me anymore...How else was I supposed to feel Ignis?" 

You stood there crying your eyes out not knowing what to do with yourself." Please tell me...why...are you being like this ? So...So distant?"

A silence fell as you saw him place his hand over the one he had on his cane. "I...I'm afraid. Afraid that I'm not good enough for you. That I am no longer fit to stay by your side. That I do not deserve you..." This entire time he had kept those thoughts inside but as always you had managed to drag them up to the surface exposing the man's fragile side. "Ignis....I have and always will stand by your side..." You approached the man slowly wanting nothing more then to hold him in your arms.

" How am I to properly embrace you again when my vision has been taken from me?" He asked you as he felt you take his hand. " How am I...to do such a thing again? please tell me.." He turned to you wanting an answer, his answer being a simple one. He felt you take his glove off, placing his bare hand against your face " Slowly...very slowly. Just like the first time..right?"

With this agreement you slowly lead him back into the bedroom, his cane falling to the ground forgotten as his attention was on every sound you were making, every breath you were taking as you pulled him back into the space that was meant for just the two of you. Gently you pushed him down onto the bed, taking but a moment to close and lock the door before turning your attention to him again.

"Do you trust me?" You asked him to which he answered "With my life." 

You crawled onto his lap taking his still gloved hand into your, using your teeth to pull it off, a smile on your face as you heard him let out the breath he was holding. "Enticing me with such play already my dear?" With a giggle you tossed the glove onto the bed, placing both of his hands on your hips as you leaned to the side to open up the nightstand next to the bed to grab some tools to aid you.

Ignis was however simply sitting there doing as you told him. Sitting still and letting you help him. Part of him was still a bit anxious about messing this up but feeling how you were trying to lovingly help him regain his confidence (at least in bed), he felt his worries disappear in mere seconds, a shiver running down his back as he felt your fingers work at opening his pajama shirt, his hands slowly coming up to hold yours, not stopping you nor helping you to remove his shirt just simply holding your hands in his as you pushed it open and from his shoulders. "Your turn.." he spoke so softly he was almost whispering.

"Take it off for me...." Nodding he slid his arms out of his shirt before returning his hands to their place on your hips, sliding up slowly till he felt the hem of your pajama shirt. Hooking his fingers in the hem he slowly pulled it upwards and off your body, tossing it in a random direction. He was slowly reaching out to you again with one hand when he felt the wet warmth of your mouth envelop two of his fingers. "Six, you're not beating around the bush today are you love?" He could only hear you hum as affirmation as you gave his fingers a firm suck earning an almost soundless gasp from him. It had always turned him on when you did that when he could still see but with his sight gone and his other senses heightened the feeling had increased. He was so focused on that feeling that it took him a moment to register the feather you were trailing over his skin, pulling away from his fingers with a loud pop sound. 

You could feel him straining against his pajama pants already, this verifying that his sensitivity had indeed gone up with him being blind as a stain had started to form. "hehe..Love you are this sensitive now?" You couldn't help but smile about how cute it was only to see the world spin for a moment as Ignis flipped you over so you were with your back on the bed. " Don't underestimate me now love..I may be sensitive but my stamina hasn't changed." The tone in his voice having darkened.

Oh boy, you were in for it now, you knew that tone from anywhere, with a little bit of luck you could actually walk tomorrow but you weren't counting on it as you felt his hand lower slide down to your pajama shorts, quickly pulling them down.

The moment he pulled your shorts down he smelled something in the air . it was the most enticing, intoxicating smell he had ever smelled but it wasn't a spice of any sorts. Not one you would find in the kitchen. It was coming from your heat, it was luring him to come closer as he teased your folds with his fingers hearing you gasp as he slipped his finger inside of you. Every sensation he felt was so much stronger compared to before. His mind was screaming at him how good you smelled, how sexy you sounded..how cute it was how your body slightly trembled as it was anticipating his touch..his everything.

"So wet for me already dear?" He teased as he more or less threw your teasing taunt from earlier right back at you as he thrust his finger inside of you,a needy whine escaping your throat."Ignis..Need you.." His ears drinking your whines and gasps like a bee drank from the finest floral nectar as he withdrew his finger, pressing the tip of his cock inside very slowly as to not hurt you once he found where to go. 

His fingers were telling him where to go on your body as they caressed every inch of it, slowly memorizing it again. The feeling, the curves, the spots that would have you helpless underneath him. Agonizingly slow he slid into your further, a low sensual moan slipping from his lips as he felt every single inch of it as sheathed himself inside of you. "I feel like I'm losing my mind..'He gasped, burying his face in your neck, sucking away at the skin. His body already starting to sweat from attempting not to come already. You fit around him like a glove, like your bodies were made for another another. He kissed your neck again, shivering as he felt your nails, softly run over his back. "I can't restrain myself for long if you keep that up..." But you made no attempts to stop, you felt his heart beating faster, saw him grit his teeth as you dragged him further into the pleasurable rapture, your legs trembling once he finally did lose control and thrust into you like it was the last time on earth the two of you would make love.

Your nails now nearly breaking his skin as you ran them down his back he sought your lips, kissing up your neck until finally they connected, again and again. the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. The intoxicating scent getting stronger the closer you got until you were driven over the edge, the strong scent of lust exploding to the point of triggering Ignis's orgasm as he thrust deep inside of you.

Panting, the two of you laid there for a moment, gasping for breath . Your hands cupping Ignis's face and pulling him down into a deep kiss." I love you Ignis..always.." The man smiled"And I you..."

Tired and covered in sweat, Ignis thrust into you again." You didn't honestly think I was done with you now did you?" He smirked.."I might be blind..but I will have you screaming for me until your throat is raw my love.."

The end


End file.
